


Dropping the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Kinda PWP, dubious consent but not really since they're meant to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lory's ordered them to be on another assignment as the Heel siblings, battering Kyoko's senses once more. But this time, there's no reprieve. Can this open Pandora's Box? Or was the box already opened long before?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that no one is underage in this fic. Enjoy!

Kyoko studied herself in the bathroom mirror. Once again, herself and Ren had been put on an assignment for the Heel siblings, only this time, Takarada had made sure that their Kyoko and Ren alter egos had absolutely nothing to do, were on a 3-month 'vacation'. Thus, she was meant to be in character for three whole months, and, for some reason, these characters didn't have that many public appearances.

After a while, she did realise that she found Setsuka to be fun to play. She enjoyed doing inappropriate sexual gestures, appreciated the intimate contact even though she couldn't have more, and loved teasing her 'brother', trying to get his attention even in childish ways.

It was causing her to open up, to accept this part of herself, to integrate it into 'Kyoko'. It was less of a big deal to do these things, which meant she kept ramping it up to enjoy it.

With a smirk she popped on a sheer black negligee and a teeny tiny black string bikini bottom, her latest secret acquisition that she managed to buy without Cain noticing, thanks to the generous stipend Lory had given her for this experiment.

Coming into the bedroom, she noticed 'Cain' lying there shirtless in his leather pants, eyes closed. His breathing showed that he wasn't quite asleep.

Climbing on him, she straddled his muscular stomach.

"Aniki," she purred, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his mouth. No reaction.

She moved down his body, now pressing into his crotch area with her butt. "Aniki, I'm cold!" she whined. He opened his eyes to get a full view of her, just as she grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts. She gave him a seductive look.

"Setsuka!"

"Mm??" she said, instictively gyrating her hips. Cain looked like he was in so much shock, he didn't pull his hands away.

"Setsuka, please!"

"But it's warming me up," she said, playfully pouting, keeping his hands on her breasts, again pressing down with her hips. At that moment, she felt a part of Ren go hard - a part that wasn't controlled by acting.

"Kyoko!"

She stood still like a deer in the headlights. He'd broken character, and she now was... Kyoko, doing all these things.

A second later she moved off him, trying to scamper off the bed, looking around for a place to hide.

She didn't even make it off the bed. Ren flipped her on her back and pinned her down, lying on top of her, his upper body ample to stop her movements.

"Don't you fucking run away from me," he growled.

At that moment, she came face-to-face with Dark Kuon, the animalistic side of Ren, something ten times more intense than Cain. He didn't look abusive, but he was looking at her with predatory interest. It was obvious that he desired her.

"Please fuck me," she said breathlessly. It didn't matter what the consequences were. For once, she wanted to live her dream.

He grunted in approval, ripping the sheer negligee from her body, tearing it in the process.

"H-hey-" she began in protest, not wanting to waste anything due to her modest upbringing.

"You look better without it," snapped Ren, then lowered his head, slowly making circles around one of her nipples with his tongue.

It was slow torture. She whimpered, wanting more.

"You deserve that for everything you put me through," growled Ren in a low voice, then moved forward to kiss her passionately. It was then that he realised that she was actually cold, so he made sure to press against her, warming her with his body heat.

Pulling away, he started to plant soft kisses down her body, stopping as he reached her panties. With a gutteral sound of disapproval, he carefully removed them from her, and clamped down on her privates with his mouth.

"R-Ren! What are you doing?" she proclaimed despite her pleasure, aware that what he was doing was highly submissive.

"Just lie there and take it," he said, frustrated, and continued, eventually inserting two fingers into her while licking her sensitive nub.

She exclaimed at being stretched, and gasped as his fingers touched areas inside her that she didn't even know existed.

Eventually, she felt something build up inside her, and her walls clamped. Ren hungrily licked her juices.

"Mm, every part of you tastes good," he said, wiping his mouth and giving her another kiss, bringing her back to the moment.

He unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. "Even though I've stretched you, this will hurt for virgins."

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" she said, breathlessly.

Ren looked at her nonplussed, and then his eyes widened as she realised that a previous experience may not have been consensual.

"Fine, I'm a virgin," she said, pouting, sensing what he was feeling.

"Naughty, naughty," he growled, leaning into her and pinching a sensitive place on her side, causing her to buck into him.

He grabbed a condom, applying it. Kyoko instinctively didn't like the barrier between them, but she supposed it was necessary. It's not as if they'd talked about having children... or even a future, for that matter.

Ren then positioned himself and thrust deeply, breaking her even though he wasn't fully inside her.

She took deep breaths and then couldn't help but cry in anguish from the pain, tears forming.

"I'll just wait here for a few minutes while you adjust," he said. Kyoko could tell that despite his intense desire as Dark Kuon, he would pull away if she asked him to.

After a few minutes, she was relieved that she did feel different. Earlier, she couldn't imagine that such an extreme pain could subside. She gave him a nod.

He pushed further and she cried out.

"What now?" he muttered, a mixture of frustration and concern.

"I-it feels good," Kyoko stammered, still reeling from the touch of yet another sensitive spot inside her.

Ren breathed out in relief, then picked her up, pushing her against a wall, forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him.

She gasped as he pushed even deeper, wanting more.

He didn't kiss her as he fucked her, only looking at her intently and his mouth close enough to her ear so she could hear his breaths raked with desire.

She liked it. She needed something that didn't involve romance, didn't involve deception. This was animalistic and pure.

It was frustrating the way her desire built up, not being satiated by his touches. She was vulnerable to him, and he kept giving her what she wanted, what she needed.

Eventually, she could tell that she was close. Looking at him, his glazed eyes also indicated he was close.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, stilling for a moment, leaving her desire unfulfilled.

She nodded.

He gave a quick upward thrust, and she saw white. He kept pounding into her, riding out his orgasm, breathing heavily.

Eventually they subsided, and he withdrew, still supporting her against the wall. He gently carried her to the bed, placing her down, then ripped off his condom and threw it in the bin. 'Good aim,' she thought.

She wasn't really sure what to do at this point as he lay next to her. What did he want? Did he not want affection from her? She was determined to not be clingy despite always wanting that encouragement from others.

"Come here," he commanded, a bit frustrated as he pulled her close, keeping her in the crook of his arm.

She responded by turning and snuggling into him a bit more.

"Christ, Kyoko," he said. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?"

"Huh?" she replied. Then she saw that her breasts were pressed into him. And the bedsheet was beginning to tent under his lower regions.

She realised that he hadn't had his fill; he'd only stopped because he didn't want to break her body too much.

"Well, maybe I can do this," she said, removing the sheet and gripping his dick by the base. She slowly licked up the shaft, earning a strangled moan from him.

"Kyoko..." he muttered, not exactly wanting her to stop but trying to gauge her state of mind, wanting to make sure she was OK with it.

"Mm?" she murmured as she sucked gently on the tip.

"Oh, Gods," he moaned, as she deepened the sensation, enveloping him in his mouth.

"How did you learn this, anyway?" he said breathlessly, a bit jealous.

She removed him from her mouth to answer. "From the internet," she replied. "I thought perhaps Cain would be willing to-"

"Are you fucking serious?!?" Ren said, sitting up straight.

She started to giggle.

Ren flopped back, knowing she was teasing him, and then started to chuckle. "You're such a tease sometimes."

She started to meticulously attend to his desire. Ren knew her technique was far from perfect, but the fact that it was Kyoko caused him to reach orgasm a lot faster.

He threw his head back, gasping as she drank what he had to give.

"Mm, yummy," she said, sitting up and licking her fingers.

He didn't want to tell her that he'd gladly fuck her all over again. "God damn, that's sexy." She looked happy.

"Now come here," he demanded. She complied.

He pulled her down, hugging her from behind and covering them with the bedsheets.

He noted that she'd gone into the foetal position, and hoped that she'd be OK in the morning.

Climbing up, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night," she said, beaming.

Perhaps things would be alright after all.

~0~

It took Ren ages to sleep. He wasn't even sure he had slept, to be honest.

Kyoko finally stirred.

Wanting to make sure she was alright, he automatically went into his gentlemanly and concerned Ren persona.

She looked a bit unsure of how to take it, perhaps a sign of regret from him.

She sat up, clinging the bedsheet to her bosom, and turned around. "So is this a one-off?" she asked in the brightest voice she could muster, avoiding eye contact.

Ren laughed. "I've been in love with you for a while. I hope it isn't a one-off."

Her eyes widened. He had more than just affection, just pity for her? She couldn't believe her ears. In love? One of the most precious emotions? And she felt that she could trust him.

In her surprise, she let the bedsheet fall.

"Kyoko," he admonished, pulling the bedsheet on her and forcing her to lie down. "Please - I need to think with my brain."

"Oh," she said, smiling.

"Are- are you OK?" he asked, concerned. She knew that he was asking about... everything.

"I'm OK," she replied. "I am a bit sore. I guess it's good that we only did it once." A small, grateful smile crept onto her face.

He smiled back.

"And that side of you..." she continued, while he tensed. "Is that something all your women have seen?"

"No," he replied, nervous. "Only you have seen that. At least... since I'd been Ren." Her eyes widened. "There was a period in my life where I was very wild," he added, muttering.

"Only me, huh?"

"Mmh. I just... wanted to claim you, to make you mine." She looked pleased at his explanation. "And," he added, "you had control over me, even in that wild state. You have to know that."

She nodded. "I thought it was interesting," she said, brushing his hair affectionately. "Maybe you can bring him back someday."

Ren smirked. "That part of myself is always there. Anytime..." he murmured in a husky voice.

"Did... we need to get back to being Cain and Setsuka?"

"Fuck no," he replied hastily. "And... I wouldn't put it past Lory to have orchestrated this just so we could get together."

"W-what??" she stammered.

"Of course, I wouldn't have acted if you didn't have feelings for me," he added quickly. "Do... you have feelings for me?" he asked nervously.

She laughed, caressing his head lovingly. "Yes, I... do love you." She gulped, realising her box was permanently open, even though she wasn't sure how long it had been open now. "I love you even knowing all parts of you."

His eyes misted over. "There is something I haven't told you. I am Hizuri Kuon. I apologise for deceiving you, but I guess I wanted another chance to be around you, if you'd ever decided you'd get sick of Ren. Chalk it up to selfishness," he said meekly.

Her mouth fell open. "It's OK, but I want you to be honest with me in the future." He nodded.

"So you're my fairy godmother!" she said, playfully shrieking and hugging him.

He looked scared. "Uh, yeah, I guess," he said smirking despite himself.

"Also, Kyoko," he said seriously, "if you did ever get sick of me, I want you to know there would be no negative repercussions from me."

Instinctively she punched him on the jaw, then remained still as stone, processing what she'd done.

"So you have a wild side too," he said, chuckling, rubbing his face. "I like it."

They kissed, Ren making sure he didn't get too excited.

"I guess we should thank Lory," Kyoko said, smiling.

"Mmh," Ren said with a look of distaste. "I don't particularly like being manipulated even if it is for my own good."

"Yes, I've noticed," Kyoko said, laughing.

"Well, perhaps we could..." Ren said deviously, whispering ideas into her ears.

~0~

"Sir, the Heel siblings would like to see you," said a secretary.

Takarada looked surprised. "Send them in."

Immediately, he could tell that they were not getting along, and it was serious.

Cain strode up to his desk and planted his hands. "You have to end this."

Setsuka stood there, pouting yet furious, playing with a pocket knife.

"This is very disappointing," Lory said, angry and frustrated. "Both of you are professional actors. I expected you to be more disciplined. I was doing this for your own good. Still, if this is the most that you can give, you have my permission to end this now. But don't expect special treatment in the future."

Ren and Kyoko sighed, relieved.

Ren turned to Kyoko. "I love you, Kyoko," he said.

"I love you too, Ren."

They kissed passionately.

When they broke away, both of them looked at Lory and giggled.

Lory looked furious that they were playing him despite his efforts in their best interest.

"Thank you," Ren said to him, smiling.

"Thank you, Takarada-sama!" Kyoko said more formally, bowing to him.

They linked arms and walked out of the office.

Takarada pinched the bridge of his nose, eventually chuckling once he'd calmed down. "Those brats," he muttered with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
